ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Barney meets Pretty Cure Max Heart/TV special transcript
Natalie Blackstone: It’s a beautiful day in the Garden of Rainbows. My home friends and I are in a playground near Verone Academy and here comes my friend Hilary Lightheart with Barney the Dinosaur as a stuffed toy that real American people had been shipping. Hilary Lightheart: Hey, girls, look what I've brought! Hannah Whitehouse: Is that a dinosaur? Hilary: They call this, Barney the Dinosaur. Natalie: That's cool, Hilary, I wish Mepple would see him like this. Mepple: Did somebody say... Mipple: Barney the Dinosaur? Porun: I think she did. Lulun: You can say that again, brother. (original theme song) Hilary: You know what, my little ones? To make him come to life, all we have to do is believe. Porun: Really? Lulun: How, Hilary? Hilary: I'll tell you. (starts singing) :When things can be so boring :And you wish the Garden of Rainbows would be vibrant as you hope :There's exactly one thing I can show you :So listen loud and clear to me :First you close your eyes and say "I believe" :Stay in the bright and pleasant slope :Keep on saying it more than once or twice :Until imagination runs free :We believe Porun: OK, this is worth a try. I believe in this dinosaur. Lulun: So do I. Barney the Dinosaur: Hello, everyone! Girls: Barney! Mepple: Wow! This is amazing! Mipple: You...you can talk? Barney: I sure can. And thanks to Hilary Lightheart and her little buddies Porun and Lulun, I am happy to exist! (chuckles) Hilary: You're welcome, Barney, I'm glad I'm the only girl in my team to own two little furry friends. Natalie: Barney, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Natalie Blackstone and this is my very own ally, Mepple. Hannah: I'm Hannah Whitehouse and this is my very own Mipple. Mepple & Mipple: Hi, Barney! Barney: It's so good to see you two. Now, what makes you a perfect couple? Mepple: Everybody says that I am Mipple's chosen hero since Mipple is confirmed as the Princess of Hope. Mipple: And my love for him as well as his for me really got us together. Barney: Oh, I see. Porun: Hey, Barney, I have an idea. How about we can imagine things, just you, me and my sister? Lulun: It's gonna be so fun, I assure you. Barney: Why, of course! It would be fun to pretend. (starts singing) :Just imagine, just imagine :Just imagine all the things that we could be :Imagine all the places we could go and see :Imagination's fun for you and me Porun :We could go to the moon in a great big balloon :Build a castle by playing pretend Lulun :We could even explore with a big dinosaur :Or make rainbows that never end Porun & Lulun :Just imagine, just imagine :Just imagine all the things that we could be :Imagine all the places we could go and see :Imagination's fun for you and me Porun We could go anywhere Lulun We can be anyone Barney :We can do it quite easily too :We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, :That it's so much fun to do Porun & Lulun :Just imagine, just imagine :Just imagine all the things that we could be :Imagine all the places we could go and see :Imagination's fun for you and me Hilary: Well, that's an impressive song. Porun & Lulun Imagination's fun for you and me... Hannah: You know, I even have studied about dinosaurs and I now realize that you are the only T-rex who is a good vegetarian. It says that real dinosaurs used to eat when they were alive. Barney: Speaking of hungry dinosaurs, I know a friend who is green and loves to do ballet. Mipple: Who's it gonna be, Barney? Mepple: Does it have a bow on its head? Baby Bop (offscreen): Yep. That would be me. *appears magically* Hi, new friends, I'm Baby Bop and this is my lucky object, my yellow blankey. I'm also Barney's first dino friend. Hannah: Hi, Baby Bop, I'm Hannah Whitehouse, and these are our friends, Natalie Blackstone, Mepple, Hilary Lightheart, Porun, Lulun... and my very own ally, Mipple. Other team members: Hi! Natalie: Can I just call you BB? Baby Bop: Sure. I don't mind. Natalie: You know, BB, when it comes to worlds like the Garden of Rainbows or the Garden of Light, there is one thing I think every world has as should be... water. And the sea has lots of water. *sighs* I wonder what it's like to live under the sea, become a mermaid? (starts singing) : If I lived under the sea, sea, sea : I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. : I could visit all the fish : Anytime I wish : If I lived under the sea. Hannah I could ride on the tail of big blue whale Mepple Wow, that would be great! Mipple I could count the tentacles of an octopus Mascots 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 & Hannah :If I lived under the sea, sea, sea :I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. :I could visit all the fish :Anytime I wish :If I lived under the sea. Barney :It would be so new to watch a tuna, :Talking with an itty bitty snail Porun Or to see a nifty fin Lulun On the back of a fish Hilary Who's special by his very own sail girls & mascots :If I lived under the sea, sea, sea :I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. :I could visit all the fish :Any time I wish :If I lived under the sea. Hilary I could visit all the fish Mepple Anytime I wish girls & mascots If I lived under the sea Baby Bop: That's amazing, now I have my very own song. It's about my blankey. (starts singing) : I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow : I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O. Others : When she holds it close, it feels just right. : She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. Bop I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. : My blankey is so special and very, very yellow. : I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello". Others : When she holds it close, it feels just right. : She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. Bop I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. : My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow. : But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow. Others : When she holds it close, it feels just right. : She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. Bop I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. Mascots: Aww...! Bop I like my yellow blankey in the day... and... night. (all laughing) Natalie: '''You know what I'm thinking? I love dinosaurs, especially friendly ones. '''Hannah: Me too. Mepple: Me three. Mipple: Me four. Baby Bop: Well, then, you are about to meet my big brother. BJ (offscreen): You mean me? *appears magically* Girls & mascots: Wow! Baby Bop: Natalie, Hannah, Hilary, Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, this is my big brother BJ. He likes to do sports. BJ: That's right, sissy. (starts singing) : BJ is my name : I love to play a game : of baseball or maybe basketball : I'm usually in a hurry, : But never stop to worry : 'bout what'll happen if I trip or fall : I like to play my drum : I like to jump and run : I like to climb a tree : Though I might skin my knee (Whoa) : And when I dig in the dirt, : sometimes I wipe it on my shirt (Uh-Oh) Others : With a hat that's neat : And sneakers on his feet, : He's always ready for fun : Yes, BJ is the one BJ : I like to play my drum : I like to jump and run : I like to climb a tree : Though I might skin my knee (Uh-Oh) : And when I dig in the dirt, : sometimes I wipe it on my shirt Others : With a hat that's neat : And sneakers on his feet : He's always ready for fun : Yes, BJ is the one BJ You're my friends! Bop Yes, BJ is the one. BJ She's my sister Others Yes, BJ is the one! BJ That's me! (background rumbling) Barney: What was that? Baby Bop: Is it a monster? Zakenna: I'm not just any monster. I am............ZAKENNA! (Baby Bop whimpering) BJ: Ay-yi-yi! Hilary: Don't worry, dino friends, my friends Natalie, Hannah and I will protect you. *turns to Natalie and Hannah* How about we transform all together? Natalie: Good suggestion, Hilary. Hannah: Take Baby Bop and BJ to the shelter, Barney. Barney: You got it, Hannah. Mepple: Ready, Mipple? Mipple: You bet, Mepple, my love! Porun: Count me in! Baby Bop: The monster's going to take my yellow blankey! BJ: Hang on tight, sissy, I hope everything will be OK. (Mepple's and Mipple's Heartful Commune forms get activated by heart-shaped Queen cards) Dual Aurora Wave, the girls shout.jpg|Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse Cure Black's transformation nearly complete.jpg|Natalie Blackstone becomes Cure Black Cure Black introduces herself.jpg|Cure Black Cure White introduces herself.jpg|Cure White Together we are....jpg|Black and White Cure White pointing angrily.jpg|Cure White 2 Cure Black pointing angrily.jpg|Cure Black 2 Natalie & Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! *both start transforming* Baby Bop: Look! Do you see what I see? Natalie/Cure Black: Ahh, yes! (Hannah/Cure White grunts in a flash) BJ: I'm starting to see things in awe. Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! (Cure Black grunts) Cures Black & White: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: Return to the Abyss where you belong! Baby Bop: I think it looks like Pretty Cure! I like Cure White. BJ: Whoa! Now that you mention it, I like Cure Black. She's absolutely cool! Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg|Hilary Lightheart becomes... Shiny Luminous shines up.jpg|...Shiny Luminous Hilary (after activating her Touch Commune): Luminous Shining Stream! *starts transforming* Barney: Oh, my! It looks like another girl in the process of changing. Lulun: You bet she is! Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one! Baby Bop: Oh, goody! I've always wanted a girl like this! Shiny Luminous: I know, Baby Bop, as you can see, my buddy Porun comes in two forms. Right now, he is my Touch Commune. And with the two Emissaries of Light on my side, we are Pretty Cure Max Heart. Cure Black: Shiny Luminous is right. Three heads are better than two. Cure White: Don't you fear, dinos, I promise that we will keep you 100% safe, especially Baby Bop's blankey. Zakenna: Zakenna Dinosaur assault! Black, White & Luminous: Run! Cure Black: Don't let the Zakenna get you... Cure White: ...or your friend Baby Bop's yellow blankey! Barney, Baby Bop & BJ: Right! Shiny Luminous: Cure Black, why don't you take Cure White to handle that monster while I talk to the dinosaurs? I'll get my Heart Baton ready. Cure Black: Good idea, Luminous. Cure White: We'll be back in just a minute. (Cures Black & White zoom off) Shiny Luminous: Porun... Porun: Yes, Luminous? Shiny Luminous: Would you like to do the honors by summoning my Heart Baton in case my dino friends are in trouble? Porun: I always wanted to do that. Lulun: Fire away, my brother! (Porun uses telekinesis to take the Heart Baton out of Shiny Luminous' dress) Shiny Luminous: OK, now to the dinosaurs...*runs towards Barney, Baby Bop & BJ as Lulun follows* Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, there's something I need to explain to you. Barney: What is it, Shiny Luminous? Shiny Luminous: I was concerned about Natalie and Hannah who as Pretty Cure were in trouble by a demonic Zakenna between episodes 4 and 5, so I cried my heart out and then a light shone all around me. Porun helped me become this way and that was the first time I helped Cures Black and White. Baby Bop: Oh, Shiny Luminous, what if that monster possesses my blankey? BJ: Or my sports equipment? Shiny Luminous: Calm down, you two, I think I know just what to do with my Heart Baton prepared. *starts spinning her Heart Baton* Just take a deep breath and squeeze each other. I'll put my weapon in full charge, OK? Baby Bop & BJ: Yes, Luminous. Shiny Luminous (continues spinning her Heart Baton): Here we go. *clears her throat and prepares to throw* Luminous Heartiel Action! *throws her charged baton at Zakenna* Lulun: Is it working, Luminous? Shiny Luminous: Let's see. *watches Zakenna freeze* Yep, I think it works. You can open your eyes now. Baby Bop: '''You saved our lives. '''BJ: Thanks, Luminous. Shiny Luminous: My pleasure, dino friends, now, there is one more thing I need to say to you. People say that life is full of ups and downs, and I just love ups in life. Even when you're down, I assure you three that everything will be all right, for I, the hopeful and faithful Shiny Luminous, will keep telling you that everybody needs someone to love you forever. And I am your someone. (starts singing) :I know you're frightened and feel all alone, :Not sure if you really belong. :But friend with me, you will always be home :And that's why I sing you this song :I'll be someone to love you forever :I'll stay with you when you're lonely and sad. :Just look in my eyes and you'll see :It doesn't matter if you're good or bad. :There's no one more special to me. :I'll be someone to love you forever, :Sharing tomorrow together. :When you reach out to me, :I will always be someone to love you forever. (Porun and Lulun screaming) Barney: Looks like the freezing power is running out. Shiny Luminous: I'll deal with it later, Barney. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan